This invention relates in general to devices for holding keys used for operating locks on doors or similar locked openings and in particular, to devices which enable persons having infirmities which make it difficult for them to grip small objects and manipulate them, to easily unlock and open doors. Typical of such infirmities causing these difficulties is arthritis which affects a large number of older people.
Standard keys in use today are typically composed of a blade portion having coded notches matching the tumblers of the lock mechanism which it opens, a stop shoulder on at least one side to insure proper depth of insertion in the lock and an enlarged bow or head portion for gripping and turning the key. While the bow portion is usually of sufficient size for the average person to exert the lock-turning torque required to unlock a door, a person handicapped by arthritis in the joints of the fingers may be unable to operate the lock without mechanical assistance. In addition, many of the older buildings of today provide only a standard round knob for unlatching the door after unlocking it. Persons afflicted with arthritis or similar handicaps have considerable difficulty in operating such knobs after the key has been successfully manipulated.
The invention described herein provides a holder for keys of various sizes which assists a handicapped person in turning a key when operating door locks and, in addition, provides a handle of a design which also assists in pulling the door open after the lock has been operated. This invention provides a means for easily attaching any key to the handle by means of the key chain hole provided in the bow portion of keys and enables the user to pull the door open using the key holder. In addition, the key holder gives the user a mechanical advantage for turning the key by means of an elongated lever attached to the key-holding portion. The invention allows easy and quick attachment of the key to the holder requiring only a standard screwdriver to clamp the key in the holder. The screw portion of the clamping assembly is captured in the key-holding portion such that it will not be inadvertently dropped during installation of a new key.